totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Początek
Camping - Odc 1 Ciemne pomieszczenie wywołujące zarówno uczucie komfortu, lecz także podejrzliwości. Biuro posiadało stare , ciemne, ale i wyglądające na niezwykle wygodne krzesło, które było w dużej części zasłonięte przez drewniany stół przy którym stało. Na stole było kilka kartek, a także tusz oraz pióro. Za stołem dostrzeć można było ogromną szafkę z powalającą ilością książek, a także złoty wieszak na marynarki. Nagle słyszeć było otwarcie drzwi, a następnie zdjęcie butów, a także kurtki. Po chwili, na wieszaku swoją kurtkę powiesiła jakaś postać, a w następnej chwili na wolnym krześle przed ścianą z książkami usiadł mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. Miał on łagodne rysy twarzy, sprawiające iż wyglądał jak najmilszy dziadek świata, natomiast ubrany był w strój z lat 20. XX wieku. Mężczyzna: Dzień dobry. Co sądzisz o moim biurze, a właściwie tej części mojego biura którą widzisz za mną, gdyż reszty niestety nie zobaczysz? Głos staruszka był niezwykle miękki, sprawiający, że z jakiegoś powodu budził zaufanie. Mężczyzna także uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym wstał ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do szafki z książkami. Staruszek chwilę przyglądał się książką, po czym z jeszcze większym uśmiechem wyjął jedną. Mężczyzna: Mój drogi czytelniku, odpowiedź mi proszę na pewne ważne pytanie: Czy lubisz uczucie strachu? Czy lubisz się bać? Tak Nie Mężczyzna: Cóż, mam nadzieję, że lubisz uczucie strachu, gdyż ta historia sprawi, że kilka razy poczujesz gęsią skórkę. *Staruszek otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie, i po chwili czytania w myślach, wrócił on do patrzenia ci się w oczy* „Camping” jest historią o miłości i nienawiśći. O zdradach i lojalności. Apatii i empatii. To historia, gdzie młodzi ludzie muszą zmierzyć się z siłami i z wydarzeniami z którymi nie dała by sobie ogromna część dorosłych… A ty jesteś najważniejszą częścią historii! Od wyborów twoich i twoich przyjaciół zależy kto ujdzie z tej grupki cały, a kto umrze. Radzę ci także zwracać uwagę jak poszczególne wybory mogą mieć duży wpływ na psychikę bohaterów i ich radzenie sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. *Mężczyzna patrzy się na swój zegarek po czym znów krzyżuje z tobą wzrok* Ohhh, koniec czasu na pogadanki! Ależ szkoda, jednakże wiem, że nie jesteś tu by rozmawiać z jakimś dziwnym starszym panem, ale by czytać historię o głupich nastolatkach, którzy po kolei giną. Zapewniam cię jednak, że wkrótce znów się zobaczymy. … Środek pięknego, słonecznego i gorącego dnia. Na niebie nie widać nawet jednej, pojedynczej chmurki, a jedynie słońce, które wydaje się być zaraz nad pewnym prestiżowym liceum im. Adama Caufielda, założyciela miasta „Small Faith”. Przed ceglanym 2 piętrowym budynkiem, stała grupka nastolatków, która przed słońcem w większości chowała się pod drzewami, które były wokół marmurowej ścieżki do szkoły. Jedną z takich osób jest pra-pra wnuczka założyciela tego miasteczka, Anne Caufield. Rodzinne cechy takie jak wyrafinowanie, łatwe opanowywanie emocji, intelekt i charyzma, w połączeniu z wysoką pozycją jej rodziców, sprawiły, że młoda Caufield szybko została najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole i „królową pszczół”. '' ''Do paczki Anne, należą dwie inne bardzo popularne dziewczyny: Brooklyn, piękna blond kapitanka drużyny cheerleaderskiej oraz Tatiana, prześliczna dziewczyna, którą swoją popularność zawdzięcza głównie swojemu kanałowi na youtube gdzie opowiada o sprawach damsko-męskich. '' ''3 dziewczyny rozmawiały, siedząc na swoich kolorowych walizkach w cieniu drzew. Za nimi było jeszcze kilka podobnych bagaży. Tatiana: Więc, Anne, od kiedy w ogóle twoja rodzina ma ten Camping. Anne: Miejsce Campingowe zostało tam zbudowane jakieś 20 lat temu, ale sam teren, moja rodzina jest w posiadaniu od jakiś 200 lat. Brooklyn: A coś ciekawego tam jest? Bo jadę na tą wycieczkę, bo to byłby totalny obciach nie pojechać na ostatnią wycieczkę klasową, ale jeżeli cała wycieczka będzie opierała się tylko na chodzeniu wokół starego, nudnego lasu i spaniu w brudnych namiotach to ja spadam, póki mogę. Anne: W okolicach Campingu mamy wille, do której czasem przyjeżdżamy na wakacje. Ze względu, że kilka osób zdecydowanie prędzej czy później będzie miało dosyć lasu i namiotów, willa będzie także dla nas wolna do użytku, a w okolicach Campingu jest także ładne jezioro. Brooklyn: Wciąż nie brzmi jak dużo zabawy. W tej chwili do dziewczyn podszedł wysoki, przystojny niebiesko włosy chłopak. Wyglądał on na lekko zmartwionego i zdenerwowanego. Brooklyn: Chcesz czegoś Eli? Eli jest jednym z najpopularniejszych chłopaków w szkole, a od jakiegoś czasu mimo posiadania wielu adoratorek jest on z Brooklyn, jednakże między parą nie jest aż tak dobrze. '' '''Eli:' Hej, Brook, możemy pogadać? Brooklyn: Przecież gadamy w tej chwili. Eli: A na osobności? Brooklyn: 'O Jezu, nie możesz mi po prostu teraz powiedzieć? Nie chcę mi się wstawać. Może po prostu pogadamy o tym na Campingu? ''Eli przewrócił oczami i odszedł od dziewczyn, które wróciły do rozmawiania. Niebieskowłosy podszedł do jednego z drzew przy którym siedział inny chłopak. Tym chłopakiem był Cj. Obiecujący przyszły kaskader, a także najlepszy przyjaciel Eli’ego oraz Jackie, która chłopakowi od długiego czasu się podoba. '''Cj: No i…? Eli: Yyyy... No kiepsko. Nie zerwałem z nią. Powiedziała, że pogada ze mną na miejscu. A ty pytałeś się Jackie? Cj: Nooo, jeszcze nie, ale czemu miałbym to robić teraz, skoro teraz będę miał idealną okazję na Campingu przy urokach natury. Mam już wszystko zaplanowane, ale może pogadamy o tobie i Brook? To chyba ważniejsze niż to jak ja się spytam Jackie, tym bardziej, że nigdy mi nie mówiłeś czemu w ogóle chcesz z nią zerwać! Eli: Nie zrozum mnie źle, Brook jest fajna i w ogóle, ale czuję się jakby ona w ogóle nie chcę być w tym związku. Wszystko jej obojętne, nie czuję między nami żadnej chemii i nigdy ze sobą nie wychodzimy na randki. Poza tym inna dziewczyna ostatnio wpadła mi w oko… Cj: Uuuu,która? Anne? Tatiana? A może Marilyn? Eli: Nie, nie no i… też nie. W tym momencie do chłopaków podeszła ładna brunetka ubrana w biały crop-top i w łososiową spódniczkę z wysokim stanem. Tą dziewczyną była oczywiście Jackie, obiekt westchnień Cj’a. Cj: O! Hej Jackie! Jackie: Cześć Cj! Mogłabym cię prosić o małą prośbę? Cj z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami. Cj: Zawsze. Nawet o dużą probę. Jackie: Yay! Dzięki! Dostałam kilka pytań czy dalej się ze sobą przyjaźnimy bo przez kilka tygodni nie wstawiłam wspólnego zdjęcia. Zrobiłbyś je teraz ze mną? I w sumie, mógłbyś także wziąć moją walizkę do autobusu gdy przyjedzie? Jest dosyć ciężka. Cj: Nie ma problemu. *Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę Eli’ego z niezręcznym uśmiechem* Ummm, to pogadamy na Campingu? Eli: Ta, jasne. Jackie i Cj odeszli od niebieskowłosego i zrobili sobie słodkie wspólne selfie. Cj: Hej! Wyszło świetnie! Jackie: Racja… Tylko szkoda, że mamy kogoś w tle. Brunetka wskazała na dwie rozmawiające ze sobą osoby, które weszły w tło zdjęcia. Jedną z tych osób była Hayley. Ruda dziewczyna uwielbiająca 2 rzeczy: rocka oraz jej chłopaka Igora, który jest drugą osobą z tła zdjęcia. Igor jest przystojnym chłopakiem z bardzo „telewizyjną” osobowością. Igor i Hayley siedzieli w cieniu pod jednym z najwyższych drzew z daleka od innych. Siedzieli oni na swoich walizkach, Hayley na szarej, a Igor na ciemno-fioletowej. Rozmawiali o czymś i z wyrazów twarzy można było zauważyć, że o tyle jak dla Hayley temat tej rozmowy był mocno obojętny, Igor był nim dosyć zaciekawiony i jednocześnie zdziwiony. Hayley: Czemu cię to w ogóle tak obchodzi? Igor: Nie obchodzi, ale zastanawia jakim cudem w ostatniej klasie liceum, jesteśmy jedyną oficjalną parą, która nie ma żadnego kryzysu w związku, mimo faktu, że praktycznie każdy ma tutaj kogoś kogo lubi lubi. Brooklyn i Eli są razem… bo tak, bo tak chciał Bóg oraz Anne, Cj od 2 lat próbuje wyznać Jackie uczucia i jeszcze mu się nie udało, Kno… On jest nieważny i mam go głęboko w czterech literach, Anne… Ona właściwie jest trudniejsza do przeczytania niż polskie książki z 18 i 19 wieku, a Tatiana i Severin, przeliżą się z każdą ruszającą się istotom. Dziewczyna tylko obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami Hayley: '''Strasznie często gadasz o innych, wiesz? '''Igor: Skarbie, po tylu miesiącach związku powinnaś wiedzieć, że jestem dobry w tylko „rozlewaniu herbaty”, trash-talkingu innych ludzi oraz w byciu irytującym. Dziewczyna pocałowa chłopaka w policzek. Hayley: Przez większość czasu jesteś także świetny czynieniu mnie wyjątkową. Igor: Tak wiem, ale wolałem to usłyszeć z twoich ust. Rudowłosa z lekkim zirytowaniem przewróciła oczami. Hayley: '''Jednak to cofam. I bez tego masz ogromne ego. Poza tym zapomniałeś jeszcze o Juniorze i Isabelli. '''Igor: Teee, no racja. Co jest z tą klasą i nie potrafieniem wyrażania swoich uczuć? … Tymczasem Junior, przystojny piłkarz z ambicjami, który został przekreślony za używanie dopingu oraz jego przyjaciółka i obiekt uczuć, miła i ładna Isabella, siedzieli blisko kilku innych uczniów, koło swoich walizek oraz plecaków podróżnych. Junior wyglądał na mocno niezadowolonego i coś marudził pod nosem, natomiast Isa próbowała go jakoś pocieszyć. Junior: Jak długo jeszcze mam czekać na ten cholerny autobus?! Isabella: Spokojnie. Czekamy tylko z jakieś 10 minut i poczekanie jeszcze trochę to nie koniec świata. Junior: Wiem, ale… Eh, po prostu ostatnio mam dosyć ciężkie dni i wszystko mnie denerwuje, nawet takie drobnostki. Dziewczyna przybliżyła się do chłopaka i obięła go przyjacielskim uściskiem. Chłopak odwdzięczył się ciepłym uśmiechem. Junior: Dzięki. Ostatnio naprawdę tego potrzebowałem. Isabella: Nie ma sprawy. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie polegać. Po tych słowach dziewczyna wyjęła ze swojego plecaka jakoś książkę, która z okładki wglądał na jakoś książke fantastyczną, której z ciekawością przyjrzał się Junior. Junior: Co tam czytasz? Isabella: „To żyje w lesie”. Były piłkarz wzruszył ramionami wciąż nie odrywając wzroku z książki, która przykuła jego uwagę. Isabella: To horror, opowiadający o tajemniczym bycie mieszkającym w lesie, który zabija ludzi, którzy odważą się spędzić w tym lesie więcej niż 24 godziny. Junior z sarkastyczną miną pokiwał głową. Junior: Idealna lektura na wycieczkę na Camping znajdujący się niemalże w centrum tajemniczego lasu, nie prawda? Isabella: Oj daj spokój. To raczej niemożliwe by w tym lesie żyło coś co będzie za wszelką cenę chciało nas zabić… Choć, kiedy to mówię na głos to brzmi trochę strasznie dlatego w razie czego będę spała z kijem baseballowym pod poduszką. Dwójka lekko się zaśmiała, ale po chwili wrócili do rozmowy. Junior: Nie dawno ją kupiłaś? Ze 2 miesiące temu jak u ciebie byłem i chwaliłaś się swoją kolekcją książek to jej nie miałaś. Isabella: Właściwie to Matilda mi ją pożyczyła kilka dni temu. Brunetka wskazała wzrokiem na rudą drobną dziewczynę, która wraz z inną dziewczyną, wyższą brunetką ubraną na czerwono, siedziały z daleka od innych. Drobną, rudą dziewczyną była właśnie Matilda. Niezwykle miła i mądra dziewczyna, która jednakże ze względu na swoje upodobania, wygląd oraz nieśmiałość jest często wyśmiewana i wytykana. Drugą dziewczyną jest Marilyn. Dobroduszna dziewczyna, która przez większą część szkoły unikała konfliktów jak ognia, aż do kilku miesięcy temu… Dziewczyny podobnie jak większą członków ich klasy siedziały na swoich walizkach i rozmawiały. Obie były bardzo wczute w rozmowę i wiele osób, które na nie spojrzało zastanawiało się o czym mogą rozmawiać. Marilyn: Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć który ci się podoba?! Od miesiąca mi i Isie opowiadasz jaki to on przystojny i wspaniały nie jest, a nawet nie chcesz nam powiedzieć który to. Matilda: '''Ale cały czas wam także mówię, że to nie ma znaczenia… '''Marilyn i Matilda: …Bo on i tak mnie/ciebie nie lubi. Matilda z irytowaniem przewróciła oczami. Matilda: Musimy gadać o mnie? Chętnie bym usłyszała o twoim życiu romantycznym. Marilyn: Sorry, ale po sprawie z Knoxem i Hayley nie zamierzam mieć do końca liceum żadnego życia romantycznego. Matilda dała przyjaciółce pocieszający uśmiech. Matilda: Nie jesteś zbyt twarda dla siebie? To nie była twoja wina. Nie było cię w szkole 3 tygodnie, nie miałaś jak wiedzieć, że Knox i Hayley do siebie wrócili, a tym bardziej to nie była twoja wina, że na imprezie urodzinowej Jackie postanowił, że pójdzie z tobą do łóżka. Marilyn: Wiem, że to nie moja wina, ale… Czuję się okropnie. Najgorsze jest to, że Hayley uwierzyła mu, że to ja go uwiodłam i się z nim pogodziła, a mnie nie chce znać. Nie byłyśmy bliskimi przyjaciółkami, ale to wciąż woli gdy ktoś cie nienawidzi za pomyłkę, która nawet nie jest twoją winą. Matilda: Przynajmniej o tyle dobrze, że do niego nie wróciła, tylko zeszła się z Igorem. …'' ''Ostatni z klasy jest trzech chłopaków: Severin, Knox i Seth. Cała trójka siedziała dosyć niedaleko siebie najbliżej budynku ze wszystkich. Severin i Knox siedzieli blisko siebie natomiast Seth był zupełnie od reszty oddalony. Knox jest anglikiem z wymiany uczniowskiej i mimo, że wychowywał się w sierocińcu gdzie większość dzieci była grzeczna i spokojna, Knox był zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Dzięki miłości do rocka związał się on z Hayley, ale ich związek był dosyć burzliwy i skończył się zdradzeniem dziewczyny i o ile Hayley mu wybaczyła, Igor jako jej obecny chłopak nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Severin jest natomiast z pochodzenia Niemcem. Jest on niezwykle miły i uroczy i łatwo przyciąga do siebie dziewczyny, którym jednak często łamie im Serca, gdyż chłopak lubi skakać z kwiatka na kwiatek. Severin i Knox mieli ze sobą żadnej bliższej znajomości i rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali. Dlatego w tej sytuacji kiedy cała reszta jest zajęta rozmawianiem, Severin też chciał zacząć jakiś dialog z Knoxem, jednakże nie do końca wiedział o czym. Severin: Więc… Uhmm, ładna pogoda, nie prawda? Knox przewrócił oczami. Knox: Severin… Severin: Tak? Knox: Mógłbyś się przymknąć i być cichy jak Seth? Severin spojrzał się na Setha cicho siedzącego samotnie pod jednym z drzew. Seth w przeciwieństwie do reszty nie jest członkiem jakiś rodziny którą stać by było wysłać swoje dziecko do elitarnego liceum. Seth przez większość życia wychowywał się bez rodziców, na ulicy. Wszystko zmieniło się pewnego dnia kiedy Anne po drodze do szkoły znalazła go pobitego na środku ulicy i zadzwoniła po karetkę. Odwiedziła go w szpitalu wraz z jej rodzicami i po dowiedzeniu się jak chłopak żyje, z jakiegoś powodu wybłagała rodziców by zamieszkał u nich, a w zamian za dach nad głową chłopak miałby pomagać w budowach, czym zajmuje się firma Caufield. Rodzice Anne zapewnili mu także naukę w tej samej szkole co ich córka. Seth nie rozmawia z praktycznie nikim, a jak już rozmawia wydaje się być albo zirytowany albo nieobecny. …'' ''Około 5 minut później, pod szkołę przyjeżdża duży biały autobus, z którego zaraz po zaparkowaniu przed nastolatkami, wychodzi około 30 letni dobrze zbudowany i uśmiechnięty mężczyzna. Jest to Pan Robinson, wychowawca klasy, a także kierowca autobusu. '' '''Pan R: '''Przepraszam za lekkie opóźnienie, ale już jestem! ''Na widok autobusu i Pana Robinsona, wszyscy zaprzestali to co właśnie robili i po zatrzymaniu się autobusu wszyscy zaczęli prowadzić swoje walizki w stronę bagażnika. Anne, która miała ze sobą 2 dosyć duże walizki miała mały problem z ruszeniem chociaż jednej, co zauważył Seth, który podszedł do dziewczyny. Seth: Pomóc ci może? Chłopak ze względu na swoje stare życie mówił trochę niewyraźnie, jednak Anne nie miała większych problemów by go zrozumieć. Anne: Umm, nie, nie trzeba. Dam sobie radę. Fioletowłosy dokładnie przyjrzał się walizką dziewczyny, poczym spojrzał na nią z miną „Coś ci k*rwa nie wierzę”. Anne: Okej. Będę wdzięczna jeżeli… Chłopak nie czekając wziął w jednej ręce jedną walizkę, a w drugiej drugą. Anne przez chwila wyglądała na lekko zdziwioną i trochę na ofochaną, gdyż przez Setha wyszła na sławą, ale im dłużyła się patrzyła na chłopaka, tym większy uśmiech pojawiał się na jej twarzy. Kiedy zauważyła, że mimowolnie się uśmiecha, dziewczyna zakryła buzie udając, że ziewa po czym zaczęła się rozglądać patrząc czy ktoś nie zauważył jej chwili „słabości”. Niestety dla dziewczyny zauważył to Pan Robinson, który z jeszcze większym uśmiechem nic zazwyczaj podszedł do dziewczyny. Anne: Dzień… dobry? Pan R: 'Dzień dobry panno Caufield. Wiem, że to nie do końca moja sprawa, ale zauważyłem, że coś iskrzy miedzy tobą, a Sethem i pomyślałem, że może chciałabyś komuś się z temu zwierzyć? Wiem, że nie lubisz przy kolegach ukazywać emocji, ale wiesz, że mi jako wychowawcy możesz wszystko opowiedzieć? ''Brunetke mimo, że nie dała po sobie tego poznać, wbiło w ziemię. Rodzice całe życie uczyli ją, że ukazywanie emocji i mówienie o nich jest dla słabych, ale może… może w tej chwili szczera rozmowa z kimś komu ufa o jej uczuciach, to coś czego dziewczyna potrzebuje? '''Anne: Wie pan… 4 : 1 – Chłodno. Anne przez chwilę wyglądała jakby miała się otworzyć, ale chwilę przed tym jak zaczęła coś mówić, jeszcze raz wzięła głęboki wdech, poczym spojrzała się zimnym spojrzeniem prosto w oczy nauczyciela. Anne: Ma pan rację. To nie pana sprawa jakie mam uczucia wobec kogokolwiek. A teraz jeżeli pan mi pozwoli, udam się zająć swoje miejsce w autobusie. Dziewczyna obojętnie przeszła obok Nauczyciela. Rodzice uczyli ją, że emocje są dla słabych, a Anne nie zamierza okazywać żadnych słabości. …'' ''W międzyczasie inną dziewczyną, która miała problemy z ciężkimi walizkami była Isabella. Spodziewać by się mogło, że to Junior będzie jej pomagał, ale nie. Pomógł jej natomiast inny szatyn – Knox, z którym mimo iż wciąż nie miał nastroju na rozmowy, Isabella próbowała z nim zacząć jakąś. Isabella: Cieszysz się z tego wyjazdu? Knox: Ta pewnie. A ty? Chłopak był trochę zirytowany Isą, ale z jakiegoś powodu w przeciwieństwie do Severina, w rozmowie z nią nie chciał być niemiły. Isabella: Wcześniej było lepiej, ale trochę Junior mnie postraszył i Matilda jakiś czas temu opowiedziała mi pewną historię związaną z tym lasem, który jest w okolicy Campingu i trochę zaczynam się stresować… Knox: Cokolwiek ci opowiedzieli to pewnie tylko głupie bujdy i raczej nie powinnaś się nimi przejmować. Isabella: Może… 3 : 2 – Nie zgódź się. Isabella: …Ale jeżeli jest chociaż 0,1% szans na to, że to prawda to jednak wciąż trochę się boję. Knox przewrócił oczami po czym nagle się zatrzymał, na co dziwnie spojrzała Isa. Po chwili chłopak z kieszeni wyciągnął scyzoryk i wręczył go Isie. Knox: Masz, jeżeli tak cię to martwi, to z tym powinnaś się czuć jakoś lepiej… Tylko już przestań gadać, proszę. Isabella: O! Em, dzięki? Brunetka przyjrzała się scyzorykowi po czym włożyła go w kieszeń swoich spodenek. …'' ''Kiedy wszyscy już zanieśli swoje bagaże i znaleźli sobie miejsce w autobusie, pojazd w końcu mógł ruszyć. Anne stanęła zaraz przy miejscu kierowcy i każdy zwrócił swoją uwagę na nią. Anne: Skoro wszyscy jesteśmy razem i żadne z was nie ma możliwości sobie pójścia i nie słuchania mnie, wykorzystam tą okazje by opowiedzieć wam najważniejsze zasady panujące na Campingu oraz o okolicach. Zasady są proste *Dziewczyna z kieszeni wyjmuje telefon i zaczyna na głos czytać* Zasada 1: Na terenie Campingu trzeba utrzymywać czystość i po sobie sprzątać. Zasada 2: Po godzinie 23 nie opuszczacie swoich namiotów… Igor, który siedział wraz z Hayley gdzieś w połowie autobusu podniósł rękę, a Anne dała mu wzrok oznaczający, że może mówić. Igor: Jak to namioty? Słyszałem jak mówiłaś coś o jakieś willi. Anne: Zaraz do tego dojdę, ale apropo namiotów skoro już o nich mówię: na Campingu jest naszykowane specjalnie 10 namiotów dla nas i 1 dla Pana Robinsona. Wracając do zasad… Oh to tylko tyle. No dobra, więc nasze pole Campingowe jest kilka kilometrów w las i prowadzi do niego droga dla samochodów. Niedaleko, bo około 200 metrów dalej znajduje się „miejsce zabaw”. Jest to nic innego jak pusta duża powierzchnia, na której bez problemu można naszykować jakiegoś grilla czy coś takiego. Oprócz tego od jutra będziemy mogli chodzić, a nawet dla niektórych spać do domu letniskowego moich rodziców, czyli tej willi o której mówił Igor. Jest także dla nas dostępna chatka strażnika parku, gdyż od kilkunastu lat las takiego nie ma, jednakże nie widzę sensu chodzenia tam. Poza tym mamy się także nie zbliżać do jaskiń górniczych, jeziora i sanatorium. Severin: Jakie sanatorium i jaskinie górnicze? Marilyn: I czemu mamy się nie zbliżać do jeziora? Anne: Kiedyś zamiast miejsca Campingowego, były tutaj kopalnie do których prowadziły jaskinie. Jednakże pewnego dnia duża część kopalni się zawaliła i wielu górników zmarło. Jaskinie górnicze były zbudowane w stosunkowo małej górze, na której znajdowało się Sanatorium zamknięte kilka lat po kopalniach. Knox: Dlaczego zamknięto sanatorium? Anne wzruszyła ramionami. Anne: Nigdy się nie pytałam. A jeżeli chodzi o jezioro kiedyś doszło tu do tajemniczej serii utopień i od tego czasu dla bezpieczeństwa każdy ma zakaz zbliżania się na conajmniej 3 metry od jeziora. No. To tyle, no chyba, że ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania. W tej chwili rękę uniosła Matilda. Matilda: A co z tą legendą miejską? Bogata brunetka uniosła brew ze zdziwienia, nie mając pojęcia o czym gada rudowłosa. Anne: Nie rozumiem pytania. Matilda: Gdy ogłosiłaś tą wycieczkę z ciekawości przeszukałam informacje o „Valley of Life” i natrafiłam na niezwykle ciekawą i szczegółową legendę miejską. Anne obojętnie zwruszyła ramionami. Anne: No cóż, możesz opowiedzieć jeśli chcesz. Po tych słowach każdy zarzucił swoją uwagę na Matilde, która siedziała na samy początku, więc nikt nie miał problemu z zobaczeniem jej. Matilda: Okej. Więc z tego co przeczytałam to w połowie lat 90, na ten Camping przyjechała na weekend grupa studentów. Jeden z nich musiał się w weekend zająć młodszą 9 letnią siostrą, która według tego miała na imię Lily, a, że nie chciał rezygnować z Campingu, zwyczajnie zabrał ją ze sobą. Jednakże studenci nie dawali znaku życia przez dużo dłużej niż jeden weekend i o tyle jak na początku nikt się tym nie martwił tak po tygodniu od ich zaginięcia ktoś w końcu powiadomił o tym policję. Gdy policja przyjechała by zbadać las, w jego środku odnalazła rozszarpane ciała każdego z zaginionych… z Wyjątkiem ciała Lily. Okazało się także, że mimo braku dobrego kawałka mięsa z brzucha oraz braku nogi, jedna osoba przeżyła. Tą osobą był brat Lily, który opowiadał o zielonych psach oraz bezkształtnej istocie. Policja mu nie uwierzyła i zamknęła go w wariatkowie, a ze względu na brak wilków bądź chociaż lisów, stwierdziła, że winnym musi być strażnik lasu, który usłyszał wyrok dożywotniego więzienia. Kiedy kujonka skończyła niemal każdy miał inną reakcje. Niektórzy byli przerażeni historią, inni obojętnieni, a jeszcze inni zdezorientowani. '' '''Anne:' Och, ta historia. Tak, tata mi o niej opowiadał. Faktycznie kilkoro studentów zaginęło w tym lesie jednakże nigdy nic nie odnaleziono, a także akurat w tym okresie lasowy odchodził, więc ludzie zaczęli wymyślać historie, aż w końcu powstała ta legenda miejska. To tyle. …'' ''Późny wieczór. Camping i las „Valley of Life” są spowite pięknym kolorowym niebem. Piękne odcienie pomarańczu i różu szybko, lecz niezauważalnie są zastąpione przez fiolet, a następnie granat. Wtedy nagle na Camping zajeżdża duży biały autobus, z którego, po zatrzymaniu się blisko nie zapalonego ogniska, które jest otoczona (na bezpieczną odległość) przez 10 szarych namiotów, wychodzi z niego powoli grupka nastolatków, która następnie z bagażnika wyjmuje swoje bagaże, a po tym pod chodzi pod niezapalone ognisko. Kiedy wszyscy już mają swoje bagaże i są wokół ogniska, wiele osób oczekująca patrzy na Anne. Igor: No to… co teraz? Anne: Jest dopiero 19, oczekiwałam, że będziemy koło 21, więc w planie mieliśmy tylko rozpakowanie się , rozdzielenie namiotów i takie sprawy i jeszcze ewentualnie jakieś rozmowy przy ognisku. Igor wtedy podekscytowany podskoczył. Igor: Ja mam pomysł! Znam taką jedną grę, „Czy się boisz?”! Anne: Nigdy o niej nie słyszałam. Większość osób, także przyznaje, że nie zna tej gry, na co Polak tylko macha ręką. Igor: '''Spokojnie, to nie zwykle łatwa gra. Polega ona na tym, że każdy oprócz jednego gracza musi siedzieć na jakimś krześle lub czymś takim. Ten jeden gracz, który nie siedzi jest „Potworem”, który ma za zadanie zapytać się konkretnego gracza na przykład „Hayley, czy się boisz?”, a następnie zrobić coś by ta osoba krzyknęła przestraszona, jednakże potwór nie może nikogo dotknąć, a także ma tylko jedną szansę na przestraszenie konkretnej osoby. Jeżeli jakaś osoba nie przestraszy się potwora ma powiedzieć „Nie boje się”, co daje jej zwycięstwo o ile nie krzyknęła, lub o ile zdecydowanie nie wygląda na przerażoną '''Anne: To… Nawet nie brzmi źle. To co wy na to, że pójdę do willi by przynieść 16…? Anne spojrzała się na Pana Robinsona, pytającym spojrzeniem, ale on pomachał głową na nie. Anne: 15 krzeseł i je naszykuje, a wy w tym czasie się dobierzecie względem namiotów i ogarnięcie swoje rzeczy. Tatiana: Czyli będziesz potworem? Brooklyn: Mi pasuje by Anne była. Lepiej być straszonym przez nią, niż by straszyć ją. Igor: No okej, ale jesteś pewna, że sama dasz radę z tymi krzesłami? Anne: Spokojnie. Dam radę wziąć do 6 krzeseł na raz, a jak się pośpieszę to do i z willi zajmie mi około 5 minut. Igor wzruszył ramionami. Igor: No okej. …'' ''Minęło około 20 minut od przyjechania na Camping i wszyscy byli już gotowi ze swoimi rzeczami i tylko czekali na Anne. Siedzieli wokół ogniska, które w czasie kiedy się rozpakowywali, zostało zapalone przez Pana R. Wtedy zjawiła się Anne, która znów skoncentrowała na sobie uwagę jej klasy. Anne: Wszystko już gotowe, na miejscu zabaw. Nastolatkowie stali i udali się za Anne. …'' ''Miejsce zabaw było takie jak Anne opisywała. Była to zwykła polana, otoczona z każdej strony wysokimi drzewami. Z dwóch stron znajdowały się szersze przerwy i ścieżki między drzewami, jedna, którą przyszli bohaterowi prowadziła z Campingu, a druga naprzeciwko, prowadziła do willi. Na środku polany w kółko było ułożone 15 krzeseł, ale było tam też kilka innych rzeczy np. grabie, pusta, szklana butelka itp. Hayley: Po co te rzeczy? Raczej grabie nie są nam potrzebne… Butelki też raczej nie. Anne: Dowiecie się w czasie gry. Igor: '''A nie możesz nam teraz powiedzieć skoro i tak się zaraz dowiemy? '''Anne: Po prostu usiądźcie. Polak przewrócił oczami potem poszedł usiąść na jednym z krzeseł. W ślad za nim poszła reszta nastolatków. Anne: Okej… *Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę Igora* Igor, czy się boisz? Igor: Bardzo wiesz. Ale serio to… Przed krzesłem chłopaka akurat były grabie, na których dziewczyna stanęła, a kij od szczotki uderzył dosyć mocno w krzesło chłopaka. Nagłe uderzenie w krzesło wystarczyło by chłopak podskoczył i krzyknął. Igor: 'Jezu Chryste! ''Kilka osób zaśmiało się z chłopaka, który patrzył trochę zdenerwowany na Anne. '''Igor: Ej! To nie fair! Miało być bez dotykania! Anne: Przecież cię nie dotknęłam. Chłopak chciał się dalej kłócić, jednakże Anne miała rację. To ona nie mogła nikogo dotknąć, nie było nic powiedziane o jakimś przedmiocie. '' '''Anne:' Isabella *Brunetka, schyliła się i wzięła z ziemi pustą butelkę, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Isy* Czy się boisz? Isabella: Nie, nie… Anne z całej siły rzuciła butelką pod nogi Isabelli, a dźwięk tłuczącej się szklanej butelki nie tylko wystraszył Ise, ale także kilka innych osób. …'' ''W grze została już tylko jedna osoba, Seth. Do tej pory brunetce udało się przestraszyć każdego używając różnych sposobów, a teraz dziewczyna stała zaraz przed chłopakiem, który wyglądał na trochę znudzonego i zmęczonego. Anne: Seth, czy się boisz? Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła mu się w oczy nic nie robiąc i nagle, centymetry przed jego twarzą zaklasnęła. Większość osób, pewnie by się tego trochę przestraszyła, albo chociaż mrugnęła czy coś, ale Seth dalej sobie siedział znudzony. Seth: Nie, nie boję się. Mogę już iść spać? Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami. Anne: Czyli wygrał tylko Seth. Dosyć nieźle mi poszło. Igor: Tak. Poszło ci dosyć nieźle tylko dlatego, że naszykowałaś sobie różne rzeczy do straszenia nas, ale dobra. Chce ktoś jeszcze raz zagrać? Tylko teraz ja będę potworem! Seth: Ja idę spać. Seth odszedł od grupy i udał się w stronę Campingu. Igor: A reszta? Tatiana: Szczerze, to bym wolała zrobić coś innego, na przykład… jakąś imprezę? Anne: W sumie w willi jest dla nas dużo przekąsek, napojów oraz jakiś stół… Junior: To w sumie trzeba się tylko spytać Pana Robinsona czy możemy. Anne: Ja szybko pójdę, a wy w sumie możecie iść już po te rzeczy. Znając Pana Robinsona, na pewno nie odmówi. Matilda: Pójdę z tobą, nie przepadam za imprezami, więc pójdę do namiotu poczytać jakąś książkę. Junior: Ja też pójdę. Jestem dosyć zmęczony, przyda mi się odpoczynek. Anne dała Brooklyn klucz do willi poczym, dwie dziewczyny oraz Junioer zaczęły iść w stronę Campingu, a za nimi szedł Igor, który został zatrzymany przez Hayley. Hayley: Gdzie idziesz? Igor: Nie lubię imprez, więc pójdę do namiotu wcześniej spać, albo sobie pogram na telefonie. Hayley: Naprawdę nie chcesz zostać? Anne mówiła coś o przekąskach. Igor: Taaa, jakoś nie mam ochoty na chipsy czy żelki, czy co ona tam ma. Hayley: A nie mógłbyś zostać? Będzie fajnie! Igor: No dobra. Hayley pocałowała chłopaka w policzek na co ten się uśmiechnął, poczym para wraz z resztą osób udała się w stronę willi. …'' ''Pan Robinson tak ja przewidywano, zgodził się na imprezę, jednakże postanowił na nią nie iść i nie pilnować nastolatków, gdyż ci są już dorośli. Na środku polany stały 2 stoły, wypełnione alkoholami, chipsami, słodkimi napojami i wszelkimi innymi rzeczami, które są na imprezach. Nastolatkowie także przynieśli kilka krzeseł, które są ustawione po całej polanie. Dwa z nich, zaraz obok stołu z przekąskami zajęte są przez Eli i Cj’a. Eli: I jak stary, rozmawiałeś już z Jackie? Cj zaczął nalewać sobie jakieś piwo do szklanki. Cj: Właśnie dlatego piję, żeby nabrać odwagi. A ty gadałeś z Brook? Eli strzela face palma. Eli: Rany, zapomniałem! *Chłopak podstawia Cj’owi swoją szklankę* Wiesz co, mi też nalej na odwagę. Cj nalał Eli’emu piwo, które niebiesko włosy szybko wypił. Eli: To idę. Powodzenia z Jackie. Cj: Powodzenia w zrywaniu. Przyjaciele przybili żółwika poczym Eli zszedł z krzesła i zaczął iść w stronę cheerleaderki, która szła w stronę Campingu i wyglądała jakby gdzieś się śpieszyła. Eli: Hej, Brook, możemy pogadać? Brooklyn: Sorry Eli, ale boli mnie głowa. *Dziewczyna zaczęła trzymać się za czoło* Pogadamy jutro. Eli: To zajmie tylko chwilę! Brooklyn: Sorry, nie teraz. Dziewczyna szybko poszła, a Eli westchnął. Eli: Oby zostało tego piwa na jutro, bo będę potrzebował. …'' ''Jakiś czas później Cj drogą przez Camping zaprowadził Jackie nad piękne o tej porze jezioro. W jeziorze było widać idealne odbicie księżyca oraz granatowego nieba oraz dwójki bohaterów. Uroku temu miejscowi dodawały różowe lilie wodne, a także otaczające jezioro, wysokie drzewa z liściami o pięknym odcieniu zieleni. Jackie: Wow! Ale szkoda, że Anne zabroniła tu przychodzić oraz pływać w wodzie. To miejsce jest piękne! *Dziewczyna chwilę zachwycała się miejscem, poczym zwróciła swoją uwagę na Cj’a* Ale chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć, prawda? Cj mimo uroku tego miejsca, zaczął się niezwykle stresować i głośno oddychać. Jackie: Cj, wszystko dobrze? Cj: Tak Jackie, ja tylko… Brunet nagle zemdlał, a Jackie patrzyła przerażona. Jackie: Cj? CJ! Dziewczyna przysiadła przy przyjacielu i zaczęła nim potrząsać. Jackie: Jezu Chryste, Cj! Jackie stanęła od chłopaka zaczęła chodzić w kółko. Jackie: Jackie, myśl. Myśl… Wiem! Junior jest na Campingu, zaprowadzę go tu by cię zaniósł do namiotu! Brunetka szybko pobiegła od nieprzytomnego kolegi i ruszyła w stronę, którą przyszli, zostawiając Cj’a niezwykle blisko jeziora… …'' ''Namiot Pana Robinsona, znajdował się na Campingu, jednakże był on oddalony od pozostałych namiotów oraz ogniska o kilkanaście metrów i było łatwo go odróżnić także po ciemno-zielonym kolorze namiotu, do którego nagle ktoś wszedł. Brooklyn: 'Jestem. Po co Pan dzwonił? ''Pan Robinson z uśmiechem leżał na wygodnej kołdrze. 'Pan R: '''Nasza umowa… ''Blondynka zirytowana przewróciła oczami. 'Brooklyn: 'Żartuje Pan sobie? Że niby tutaj? Matilda i Junior są przecież też w swoich namiotach '''Pan R: Z tego co pamiętam, to ty przyszłaś do mnie z tą propozycją, a nie ja do ciebie. Brooklyn: Wciąż, nie zmienia to faktu, że mogą nas przyłapać. Nauczyciel przybliżył się do dziewczyny. Pan R: Wystarczy, że będziemy cicho. Mężczyzna puszcza oczko do dziewczyny, która westchnęła. Brooklyn: Okej, ale zróbmy to szybko. Pan R: Dobrze, ale pozwól, że tylko pójdę załatwić potrzebę. Brooklyn: Poważnie? Pan R: Nie moja wina, że akurat teraz mi się zachciało. Blondynka macha ręką, a następnie Pan Robinson wychodzi z namiotu, a dziewczyna kładzie się na jego miejscu i zaczyna grać w sobie coś na telefonie. …'' ''Mężczyzna poszedł załatwić się w las, ale ze względu, że jakiś uczeń mógłby go zobaczyć, poszedł on trochę głębiej między drzewa, jakieś 20 metrów od jego namiotu. Facet szybko się załatwił i już odwrócił się by wrócić do namiotu, ale nagle wokół zrobiło się dużo chłodniej, wiatr zaczął wiać mocniej, a drzewa wyglądały jakby się ruszały. Mężczyzna przez chwilę się temu przyglądał, patrzył jak liście, a czasem nawet gałęzie są wyrywane przez wiatr. '' ''Nagle równie niespodziewanie co się to zaczęło, tak się skończyło, a na twarzy Pana Robinsona można było dostrzec mieszankę strachu i zadziwienia. Wtedy nagle usłyszał jakiś głos: Wszyscy… Gramy… '' RAZEM…'' Głos ten brzmiał bardziej jak wianie wiatru niż jak prawdziwy głos, który posiada jakaś osoba, co wystarczyło by wprawić mężczyznę w osłupienie i przerażenie. Po jakiś 5 sekundach szoku, która dla Pana Robinsona trwało jak wieczność, facet odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać. Niestety dla niego, nie przebiegł nawet 2 kroków, za nim jakieś pnącze nie złapało go za nogę i nie zaczęło ciągnąć w ciemną otchłań lasu. Ciągniecie było na tyle silne by mężczyzna wywrócił się, a kiedy leżał już na brzuchu jego druga noga także została złapana przez pnącze. Pan Robinson wydał z siebie głośny krzyk przerażenia, jednakże szybko jego usta także zostały owinięte przez pnącza, a chwilę później Nauczyciel został pociągniety w las. …'' ''W tym czasie w namiocie mężczyzny, Brooklyn wygląda już na mocno zniecierpliwioną. Brooklyn: No co jest?! Jak można sikać 20 minut! Urgh, mam dość. Jak mu tak na tym zależy to najwyżej do jutra poczeka! Pewnie poszedł sobie na imprezę. Dziewczyna odłożyła swój, już prawie rozładowany telefon po czym wyszła z namiotu i udała się w stronę polany. …'' ''Blondynka na imprezie od razu udała się do stołów z przekąskami gdzie do czystej szklanki nalała sobie piwa i zaczęła rozglądać się za nauczycielem, którego jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegła. Brooklyn: Heh? Co jest, czemu go tu nie ma? Cheerleaderka jeszcze raz zaczęła się rozglądać wokół, jednakże nigdzie nie potrafiła dostrzec Pana Robinsona. Blondynka wyjęła telefon, ale zobaczyła, że jest on jest rozładowany. Brooklyn: No super. Dziewczyna z powrotem schowała telefon, poczym odeszła od stołu i rozglądając się jeszcze raz, natrafiła na Eli’ego, którego nie zauważyła. Eli: Brooklyn? Nie miałaś być w namiocie? Brooklyn: Taa, wzięłam tabletki na ból głowy i mi już przeszło. Eli: Oh, to super… Miałabyś może teraz czas by zamienić ze mną słówko. Brooklyn: Teraz tym bardziej nie mam. Blondynka teraz już mocno zaczęła się martwić o jej nauczyciela. Nawet gdyby mężczyzna poszedłby skorzystać do willi, powinien już dawno skończyć. Dziewczyna nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnego rozwiązania czemu Pana Robinsona jeszcze nie ma. Eli: Ale… Brooklyn: Słuchaj, obiecuję, że jutro to załatwimy, ale teraz musze coś zrobić. Dziewczyna pocałowała Eli’ego w usta po czym odeszła, zostawiając lekko zirytowanego chłopaka. Nagle Blondynka zauważyła jedną osobę, która korzystała z telefonu, dlatego dziewczyna postanowiła poprosić o przysługę. Brooklyn: Hej Hayley, mogłabym pożyczyć twój telefon na chwilę? Hayley: Hej Brook. Po co ci mój telefon, chyba masz swój? I czemu wyglądasz na zmartwioną? Brooklyn: Telefon mi akurat padł, a muszę… Zadzwonić szybko do mamy! Sprawy rodzinne, no wiesz. Hayley zobaczyła, że kilka metrów za Brook siedzi na krześle, samotny Igor, który wygląda na trochę zdenerwowanego. Hayley: Okej, masz mój telefon *Ruda podała, blondynce swój telefon* tylko mi go oddaj, jak po niego przyjdę. Brooklyn mocno się uśmiechęła. Brooklyn: Okej, dzięki! Hayley oddaliła się od Brook, poczym dziewczyna zaczęła dzwonić na numer Pana Robinsona. …'' ''Hayley usiadła na wolnym miejscu koło Igora, który wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Hayley: Co tak siedzisz? Igor: Mówiłem, przecież, że nie lubię imprez. Wolę przyjacielskie spotkania. Hayley: Jaka jest różnica? No, oprócz tego, że przeważnie nie ma, aż takiej ilości przekąsek, ale to akurat wada tych przyjacielskich spotkań. Igor: No największą różnicą jest to, że w 5/4 osoby łatwiej wymyślić coś w co wszyscy będą grali i nie będą marudzić oraz, że można obgadywać innych ludzi. Hayley: Ty naprawdę lubisz obgadywać innych, prawda? Igor: No, ba! Hayley: To co ty na to, że teraz razem sobie obgadujemy ludzi? Hmm? Hayley się szeroko uśmiechnęła, a Igor zaczął się zastanawiać. Igor: Hmmm… Przemyslę tą propozycję. Polak wraz z Hayley lekko się zaśmiali. …'' ''W tym czasie Jackie i Junior idą razem lasem w stronę jeziora. Do jeziora nie ma żadnej drogi, więc są skazani na pamięć i orientacje Jackie, co lekko martwi i denerwuje Juniora, tym bardziej, że wokół nich każde drzewo, każdy krzak, każdy kamień wygląda niemalże identycznie. Junior: Długo jeszcze? Jackie: Nie! Znaczy… chyba nie? Może? Junior strzela face palma. Junior: Czemu w ogóle poszliście nad jezioro? Anne chyba jasno mówiła, że mamy zakaz zbliżania się tam! Jackie: To nie był mój pomysł! To Cj chciał tam iść, nie ja. Miał mi coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zemdlał. Junior: Ciekawe co chciał powiedzieć. *Mruknął ironicznie* Jackie: No właśnie nie wiem! Nagle jeden z krzaków za nimi zaczął się trząść, co zwróciło uwagę dwójki. Jackie szybko wyrwała z jednego drzew gałąź i szykowała się w pozycji do ataku. Junior: Co ty robisz? Jackie: Kto wie co tam może być? Junior: Raczej nic groźnego nie zmieściło by się w taki krzak. Nagle krzak przestał się poruszać, a po chwili wyszedł z niego… Mały, czarny kotek, z dużymi zielonymi oczami. Kotek: Meow? Jackie momentalnie wyrzuciła patyk i zaczęła się rozczulać nad kotkiem. Jackie: O rany jaki słodki! Bierzemy go! Junior: Że niby co?! Nie możesz sobie od tak adoptować kota i to jeszcze bez pozwolenia rodziców, a tym bardziej wziąć go na Camping bez pozwolenia Anne i Pana Robinsona! Jackie: Po pierwsze, rodzice pozwolili by mi wziąć dzikiego szczura jakbym chciała, a po drugie nie chcę go wziąć, bo „kaprys bogatej nastolatki” chcę go wziąć bo mały kotek w wielkim lesie długo sobie nie poradzi. Powinniśmy go wziąć i chociaż tymczasowo się nim zaopiekować by nic mu się nie stało, a później najwyżej znajdziemy mu jakiś dom po powrocie. Junior: To było… Nadzwyczaj mądre rozumowanie jak na ciebie. Jackie: Dzięki! Poza tym, koty potrafią wyczuwać paranormalne moce. Junior: No i wróciłaś do normy. Jackie: Nie, serio! Koty jako pomocnicy wiedźm potrafią wyczuwać siły paranormalne i ostrzegać swoich panów w razie zagrożenia. Junior: I jaki ma to związek z naszą sytuacją? Jackie: Żaden, ale to zawsze jakiś atut! Junior: No już dobra. A teraz bierz kota i idźmy po Cj’a. Jackie przysiadła i zaczęła wołać kotka, ale ten ją ominął i poszedł przytulić się do nogi Juniora. Jackie: Wydaje mi się, że on lubi ciebie. Dziewczyna zaczęła chichotać, na co Junior przewrócił oczami. Junior: Po prostu chodźmy już Dwójka wraz z kotem poszła dalej za kierownictwem Jackie. …'' ''Tymczasem na imprezie przy stole znów siedzą dwie osoby. Tym razem jest to Tatiana i Severin. Severin: Wiesz co? Ostatnio Knox i Junior powiedzieli mi o twoim kanale na youtubie! Tatiana: No i? Severin: Jesteś świetna! Więcej się nauczyłem od ciebie w sprawach damsko-męskich niż na edukacji o seksie, oraz od mojego wujka! Tatiana: Nie ma za co. A co byś powiedział może o prywatnej lekcji? Anne opowiadała mi o jednej takiej polanie… Severin zaczął się zastanawiać czy opuścić imprezę i pójść z Tatianą na polanę, czy odpuścić sobie jej propozycję i dalej bawić się na imprezie? 6 : 2 - Severin powinien opuścić z Tatianą imprezę …'' ''Tymczasem Brook nieskutecznie już od paru minut próbuje dodzwonić się do Pana Robinsona. Brooklyn: O Jezu, to na nic! Jakby miał odzwonić to już dawno by odzwonił! Blondynka już miała odłożyć telefon i iść go oddać, ale wtedy na telefon przyszła pewna wiadomość… Od Knoxa. Brooklyn: „Co tam słychać piękna? <3” '' ''Cheerleaderka wiedziała, że nie powinna naruszać prywatności rudej koleżanki, ale coś ją do tego skłoniło i okazało się, że Hayley otrzymuje od swojego eks, wiele tego typu wiadomości. Nie trudno było znaleźć pytania by do siebie wrócili, albo przyznawanie się Knoxa do miłości do Hayley, a nawet kilka zdjęć bez koszulki albo w ogóle bez odzieży. Brook była jednakże pod wrażeniem wierności Hayley do jej obecnego chłopaka… Który nagle się zjawił. Igor: Hej Brook! Hayley chciałby już swój telefon i mnie wysłała po niego. Dasz mi go? Brook początkowo się lekko przestraszyła chłopaka, który nagle do niej zagadał, ale po chwili zaczęła się zastanawiać czy dać Igorowi telefon Hayley i przy okazji pokazać mu wiadomości Knoxa do rudej. Z drugiej strony w sumie blondynka mogłaby sama pójść oddać koleżance telefon i przy okazji dać jej wskazówki jak pozbyć się nachalnego eks. ''5 : 3 - Brooklyn powinna dać Igorowi telefon '' …'' ''Środek ciemnego lasu. Na jednym kamieniu leży wibrujący telefon, na który numer ktoś dzwoni. Telefon ma mocno zbitą szybkę. Kawałek dalej za kamieniem leży mężczyzna. Jego biała koszula zmieniła w prawie całości kolor na czerwony. Przyczyną jest rozszarpany brzuch który został w dużej części wyjedzony. Sprawcy tego czynu zajmują się teraz nogami, które pazurami odrywają od ciała nieszczęśnika. Sprawcami tymi są trzy bestie, wyglądem przypominające duże psy, bądź wilki. Różnicami są jednakże świecące żółte ślepia, ostrzejsze niż brzytwy pazury, a także ciało składające się z korzeni, drewna, a także mchu, zieleni i pnączy. Jedna z bestii, dużo większa ni pozostałe dwie, wysuwa jedno z pnączy, które owija się wokół szyi mężczyzny, a następnie wyrywa głowę, którą potwór pożera w całości. Stan Poczytalności: Anne - 15 Cj - 10 Jackie - 10 Brooklyn - 11 Igor - 12 Hayley - 10 Knox - 8 Seth - 5 Isabella - 10 Tatiana - 10 Matilda - 8 Severin - 10 Junior - 8 Eli - 12 Marilyn - 10 Zmiany poczytalności: Brak Kategoria:Odcinki Camping